New Years Revealation
by dragonsprit
Summary: Alli and Dallas are on the rocks after New Years find out why and how Alli's life will get a bit more complicated.


**Welcome to my first piece of 2018 this piece will serve as a bridge to my story Chaos Brought Me You, the first piece Christmas Chaos is posted already.**

 **Be sure to check my page on the Degrassi Saviors website for the latest updates regarding my stories.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do NOT own Degrassi all characters belong to DHX Media I only own the plot no copyright infringement intended.**

 **Here are some important things to keep in mind as you read:**

 **This short takes place new Years Day the week after Christmas Chaos**

 **Clare's relationship is still a secret**

 **Alli is dating Dallas**

 **Jenna lives with the Bhandari's and is with Connor**

 **That should cover it anything else will be explained in story.**

 **Enjoy New Years' Revelation.**

Chapter1 New Year's Revelation

Alli was sitting in her room on her bed thinking to herself this wasn't how she saw the second half of her holiday break ending up; she thought it would be just like any other holiday off hang out with her friends and boyfriend and just relax before getting back to her school work. She never thought she'd be sitting on her bed thinking about her life was one conversation from being turned upside down.

Christmas break started off fine she made the trip over to the Coyne Christmas party with Dallas after which they spent following two days between her place and with Dallas' parents in Guelph.

The entire trip had gone well until last night just two days after they came back from Guelph.

"Hey Alli since your parents won't be home till tomorrow night and Jenna isn't supposed to be back until tomorrow afternoon; what do you say we throw on some slow jams and not listen to them if you know what I mean." Dallas said tossing Alli a suggestive glace.

"Argh fine Dallas let me get these bags up to my room and then we relax." Alli replied trying not to do anything that would cause a fight.

Alli and Dallas had been walking on egg shells for the past couple of months but have been putting on a good face for everyone and it wasn't until last night that Alli had made the decision she was going to end it with Dallas in hopes that she could at least salvage a friendship.

Alli walked up to her room and unpacked her clothes and slipped into a pair of grey cutoff shorts and a sleeveless dead-hand tee.

"Dallas you can come up now."

Within a few short moments Dallas came up stirs he was in a white tee and black shorts he went over plugged in his I-pod and sat next to Alli.

"You seem tense why don't you let me give you a nice massage to relax." Dallas said grabbing the oils and lotions and setting it up by the bed.

Alli rolled over on stomach and allowed Dallas to work.

As Dallas worked his way down Alli's back Alli fell asleep and end up in a dream.

Alli found herself in was most certainly a place that resembled her house she walked through the house and called out.

"Mom, Dad?"

When she got no answer, she headed up towards her room calling out again.

"Mom Dad?"

Again, getting no answer she noticed Jenna walking out of her room dressed in red shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt.

"Alli why are you calling out for your parents you know they went out they'll be back later."

Alli borderline tuned out Jenna's words because she was taken by the appearance of her blonde friend only to be snapped out of it by Jenna.

"Alli are you okay you look spaced out."

"I'm good."

"You sure I can see it in your eyes I know you're hiding something."

"Jenna I'm fine I swear."

"Fine Alli if you're going to lie to me I'll take it but you lying to yourself."

"What are you talking about Jenna?"

"I know the secret you're hiding."

"What are you talking about I don't have a secret I'm hiding."

"Alli you and I both know the secret you're hiding and since you won't say it I'll just show you."

With that Jenna planted a deep searing kiss on Alli's lips.

Once Jenna pulled away Jenna seemingly vanished leaving Alli stunned causing her to wake up.

"Ah what the hell my head."

"What's up Alli you passed out for a few were my hands that good?"

"Thanks for that Dallas but we need to talk."

Dallas stopped as Alli rolled over and sat up grabbing Dallas' hands.

"Dallas you and I both know we've been going through the motions for the last little bit and I've made a decision about us."

Dallas was both confused and intrigued at what Alli was going to say.

"Alli what are you talking about we're not solid but we're just in a rut."

"Come on Dallas be real for once we're as good as over if we want to at least salvage a friendship we need to end this now before we end up hating each other."

While Dallas did understand Alli's reasoning he was still a bit blindsided.

"Alli while it sucks that we're over I understand what the point is here I just need to know are we breaking up because we don't work anymore or is this because you're into someone else?"

Alli took a breath before answering.

"Well Dallas if I'm being honest it's a combination of both we just don't work as a couple anymore but there is someone else I sort of started falling for but they don't know anything yet."

"Wow thanks for that Alli."

"Dallas don't be like that I still care for you I just have more intense feelings for someone else."

"I'm not mad Alli just a bit thrown is all."

"Great don't hate me Dallas things just happened."

"So just curious Alli who has you so sprung?"

"Dallas, I can't tell you you'll hate me."

"Alli I won't hate you actually I'll respect you more if you tell me than finding out later I swear."

"Fine Dallas but you have to swear you won't tell anyone it would send my life to hell."

"I won't tell who knows maybe I could help you."

"You won't be able to but the person I'm into is actually someone that I've known for a bit but I know I can't do anything about it because they are taken for one and would never reciprocate my feelings not to mention they are taken and that's before my parents find out."

"Alright cut the stalling Alli who is it?"

Alli took a breath before realizing it was time to face the music for the first time.

"Dallas the person who has my heart now is my good friend and current housemate Jenna."

"Woah Alli are you serious right now?"

"Yeah, Dallas I am."

Wow so you're like a lesbian now?"

"I wouldn't say that I actually don't know what to call it right now but I know I'm into Jenna."

"Well thanks for telling me don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Dallas you still want sex you know one for the road?"

"Na I'm good I'm just going to go I'll see you around hopefully things work out for you Alli and don't worry there's no hard feelings."

With that Alli and Dallas were over leaving Alli to contemplate her next move hoping she somehow would be able to fix her screwed up love life.

She now had so many questions and no answers what a way to start a new year.

 **That does it for this short stay tuned for Chaos Brought Me You.**


End file.
